


妙主/小白鼠

by Scheerl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Other, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheerl/pseuds/Scheerl
Summary: 双性莲，妙主动





	妙主/小白鼠

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 主人公名字为雨宫莲（Amamiya Ren）  
> 主人公双性私设  
> 有互相“插入”情节  
> 有道具

“我的身体很健康……也很特殊。”雨宫莲这样自荐道。  
武见妙饶有兴致地翘起了二郎腿，朝着诊所用床抬了抬下巴：“为了保证数据的可用性，说说你的‘特殊’吧。”她露出一个充满了兴趣的微笑。  
莲透过窗望向诊所外，门关着，等候椅上没有人，小巷里冷清得很，于是他直截了当地解开了皮带，躺上床，为医生献上了礼物。  
妙倏然站起身，她几乎是以痴迷的眼神盯着莲的下身，“太神奇了……”她赞叹着戴上一次性塑胶手套，只和莲短短对视了一瞬，“不介意我确认一下吧。”她边说着边触碰莲稚嫩的女穴。  
那是肯定的语气，莲想着，却没有出声拒绝。女性，医生，这样的双重身份让接触失去了侵犯的意味。他只是有点紧张——他从来没有使用过女性的地方。  
阴唇被分开，露出精致的阴蒂，莲能感受到冰冷的塑胶的颤抖，他忍不住也蜷缩起脚趾，双手因无处安放而抓着医用床单，而女人只是强硬地撑开他的双腿，轻柔地揉搓起他的阴蒂来。  
莲浑身一颤，小腹升起一阵酥麻，他猜他的阴茎一定正在逐渐勃起，因为医生的动作给他带来的感觉实在是让人浑身瘫软，但又那么舒爽。他几乎想要伸手去制止医生了，这种从未有过的、神秘的冲动有一种魔力，他甚至开始恐惧于是否会为它上瘾了。  
女人有时看着他，有时又只是盯着他的私处，莲难耐的偏过头逃离她探究的视线，心里打颤。他听到妙的呼吸，也听到妙的叹息，他感受到妙的鼻息在他的阴道口涌动，灼热而潮湿，他的大脑一团糟，仿佛打了结的毛线团。  
阴蒂并没有被揉搓很久，医生松开手指后莲才缓缓地感受到下身的湿润。阴道被插入的那一刻，莲反射性地挺起了腰，又颤抖着倒下。脊椎仿佛有电流穿过，莲忍不住张开了口，他的鼻头发酸，眼泪不受控制地流过脸颊。她的手指怎么会那么湿？莲空茫茫的脑子停止了运转。医生的手指隔着塑胶在莲的阴道里进出，她屈起指头刮蹭着他的阴道壁，用指腹按压他的内壁。莲的大腿内侧随着女人手指在阴道内的抽动开始抽搐，他感到浑身发热，最后伴随着阴道剧烈的痉挛性收缩，他才呆愣地听见自己急促的心跳声，发觉下身一片水渍。  
妙抽出了她的手，“前庭腺发育正常，阴蒂勃起程度大，从你的高潮反应来看，性生活会过的很不错。”她露出狡黠的笑容，“以男性自居的话，剩下就算特殊服务了，本医生概不负责。”医生边说着边脱下手套，坐回靠椅上。  
勉强从高潮后的空茫回过神，怪盗团团长手脚发软地支撑起自己的身子，才察觉自己只是用女性生殖器达到了高潮，阴茎仍然挺立着。他颤抖着伸出手抚摸自己的阴茎，堪堪撸动了几下，就喷出了精液。  
理所当然的，在那一刻，他的阴道又痉挛着高潮了。

在接受了朋克医生的审查之后变身小白鼠的莲，过上了定期检查的日子。与其说是检查，对莲而言更像是禁忌的开发。第一次的预感是对的，莲想，他越来越沉迷于这种特殊的高潮方式了。  
第一次被医生短暂的检查指奸到高潮之后，莲每次都能感到自己的变化，一开始随着医生检查的次数增加，莲获得女性高潮需要的时间逐渐变长，但医生每次的刺激也在增加。她开始不再那么简单的刺激他，闲余时间甚至针对他的体质开始研究一些药物，莲在小诊所的床上扭动着、呜咽着、呻吟着达到高潮的次数越来越多了。

今天的情况大概有一些不同，妙骑上床，俯身在莲的耳边低语：“我想要。”  
莲的喉结滚动，但并不说话，他隔着镜片用他灰色的眼静静地望着短发女人，于是妙微笑着拉起他的手绑缚到了一起。“以防万一。”医生说。  
她解开团长的皮带，把秀尽中学的制服和内裤丢到地面，露出少年的性器；接着保持着跪姿，把自己的衣服一件件脱下。这是她第一次在他面前赤裸相呈，莲第一次真真正正地看到属于妙的生殖器，他的阴茎开始发硬，这和女人操他的生殖器时的冲动又是不一样的感受了。  
妙趴伏在团长的身上，她一手探到莲的下身，在他的女穴里扩张；另一手扶在他的肩膀上，支撑着自己和他吻在一起。莲被医生吻得浑身发热，两人嘴角溢出的津液顺着团长的脖颈滴落到床单上。他难耐地顶胯，抬腿磨蹭着妙纤细的腰身，催促着她容纳或者是进来。  
她从善如流地增加了少年女穴里的手指，小幅度地抽插起来。  
“呜……”少年瑟缩了一下，颤抖着离开女人的唇，腿也无力地垂下。  
妙重新俯身舔舐团长的锁骨，用舌头在凹陷处打转：“不要急……”她含糊着声音安抚躁动的少年。她啃咬着莲的乳头，接着在他的腰窝处吸允，舔弄少年的腹沟，最后将他的阴茎纳入口中吮吸舔舐。  
“啊！”莲弓起了身子，生理性的眼泪骤然涌出。这是他第一次感受到被温润的口腔容纳的感觉，他忍不住挺腰，试图进入的更多，但是腰部的酥麻又让他无力地倒下。  
妙忍不住轻笑，抽出在莲的阴道里抽查的手指，从白大褂的口袋里拿出按摩棒，又涂抹上润滑剂，把它代替她送了进去。  
少年团长第一次被真正的进入了，他迷茫着感受假阴茎的颗粒在他的阴道内磨擦，感受它把他的女穴撑大。这种感受让他不停地战栗，而医生只是摸索出遥控器，让按摩棒在莲的阴道里震动。  
莲忍不住咬死牙关，才能让呻吟不传出来，他夹紧了双腿，深深地感受着按摩棒在他体内的频率，他的阴道伴着心脏的跳动剧烈地收缩，前庭腺分泌液顺着缝隙滴落在床上，他的身体不停地颤抖，眼前一片空茫。  
医生温柔地抚摸着他的脸庞，另一只手却在莲的阴蒂上按压揉搓。莲的浑身都开始泛着红，他大口地喘着气，快感像电流一般流经他的身体，身下的水渍晕开了一大片。  
还没到。妙想，但这正好就是她想要的。她给莲的阴茎套上安全套，撑开她的阴道口，正对着坐下，阴茎进入她早已扩张好的阴道的瞬间，两个人的身体同时颤抖了。  
妙撑着床，艰难地上下起伏，她没有料到她每次坐下时都能感到按摩棒在莲体内的震颤，那种细微的颤动总是间断地刺激着她的阴蒂，“要去了……哈……”妙的手开始颤抖，身体的力量随着莲的阴茎的每一次进出流失。她呜咽着 想要给自己更多，但是却没有力气再起身。  
“呜……遥……遥控器……”莲费力地支起上身去亲吻她的脸颊，在她的耳边呢喃。  
妙战栗着摸索着一片狼藉的床铺，阴蒂上的、连续不断的刺激和阴道的充实感充斥着她的身体，她抽噎着把按摩棒调到了最高档，达到了高潮。与此同时，莲闷哼着，在潮吹的同时射精了。  
妙瘫倒在少年的身上，关掉了电源。


End file.
